Rise with me
by NO Gears
Summary: Isa McNair suffers from mild diplegia. His life is like the night sky...a little bittersweet, but full of small happy moments. But when his mother decides to take in a boy named Lea Weiss how will the redhead's bright radiance influence Isa's life? Lea/Isa - school AU.Isa's POV.


**A/N: ** Hey everyone.

Guess what? Finally I have one month to relax.

**Isa:***from the other room*and study for the exams you'll take in September

** Lea:** geez Isa give us time to breath. After all we finished last Monday

**Isa: **Fair enough...anyway for those of you who were expecting an update of Kimi wa oji DO NOT DESPAIR. The authoress is just having various writer's blocks at the moment, but I assure you she'll update as soon as she can.

**NG:** in the meantime please enjoy this new Fic idea I had. This is the very first time I try something like this so constructive criticism is highly appreciated.

This fiction is dedicated to my friends here on FF(you know who you are, right guys?)

**Lea & Isa:** as you all probably know NO Gears doesn't own Kingdom Hearts...now please read and enjoy

* * *

"Isa dear, are you ready? We' re gonna be late", I hear my mother call from the other side of the door.

To be honest I don't see why she wants me to come as well, since we'll be back in an hour or two, but I know better than to make her angry.

"Yes, mother. I'm coming", I answer back, sighing as I carefully place my feet on the ground.

My wheelchair it's not far from my bed, just two steps away. It's a small trip, but not for me.

I'm glad she isn't seeing me right now. I was told more than once that my legs are not strong enough to carry me, but I don't want to believe it. And each time I end up on the floor pushing myself back up only with my arms.

Today is no different. As soon as I try to take a step I fall forward landing on the carpet.

I growl, punching the floor hard, but I have no time to be angry at my body for betraying me again.

"Isa?", my mother calls again in a worried tone and I don't even have the time to push myself up before she is in my room carefully picking me up from the floor.

Next thing I know I'm gently settled on my wheelchair, her worried blue eyes meeting my green ones.

"Isa dear I know it's hard to accept that your father was wrong, but you can't keep doing that. Please promise me you'll never try again."

She strokes my face as she says so and I nod, not wanting to worry her.

"Now let's go I'm sure Lea is waiting for us."

With that she takes the push handles, carefully leading the device toward the main door.

...

We don't talk much during our car trip to the airport. She is too busy driving and I am too lost in my thoughts to really pay attention to anything.

We are there too early for my likings.

His plane hasn't even arrived yet.

And this place certainly is not on my top list with all these people running around.

Definitely too crowded and noisy.

Mum sits on one of the few free chairs around rubbing my back gently as we wait.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon, maybe his flight is just a bit late."

_Great, that's just what we need._

I bit my lips not wanting to show her how short my temper is growing.

"I'll go buy myself a magazine", I say pushing my chair forward.

She tries to stop me, but I'm faster and I quickly escape her grasp.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon."

I see her worried eyes looking at me first, but then she nods, giving me her permission to go.

I'm not sure why I'm doing this.

Maybe I really need to do something on my own or maybe it's just an excuse to escape for a while.

Either way I find myself alone, moving carefully through the crowd as I near the bookstall I spotted earlier.

To my relief, when I enter the shop the costumers are few and I can move around freely as I enjoy the comfortable sight of tons of books placed neatly.

There is no need for me to look around. I already know what I want.

There is only one little problem: from where I stand there is no way I can reach it, my fingers can barely touch the cover.

I hiss, _why does it always have to be like this?_

I'm about to give up when someone else's fingers brush briefly over mine and for some reasons I decide to look up.

That's when my eyes slightly widen in surprise.

And for some twist of fate I find myself staring at the only person I tried to avoid.

Bright red spiked hair.

Deep green eyes that glint with mischief.

The most idiotic yet beautiful smile I had ever seen.

And a taste for clothes that should be seriously revised, especially that scarf.

There is no mistake about it.

The young redhead who is handing me my magazine is Lea Weiss.

"Here you go", I hear him say, but somehow I can't bring myself to react, my fingers refusing to close themselves around the journal.

"Uh...earth to Isa? Look I know I'm stunning, but don't look at me like that.", he waves his hand in front of me and I blink finally taking the magazine from him.

"How do you know...?", I began, but the fiery redhead cuts me halfway, making my eyebrow twitch in annoyance at his rudeness.

"Your name? Easy, you look like a perfect copy of your father, only with green eyes. That's why I recognized you immediately.", he gives me a grin and I resist the urge to smack him on the head. _He certainly knows how to get on my nerves_.

"Well the same goes for you as well. Now let's go, my mother is waiting for us."

...

We exit the bookstall together.

Lea carrying both his trolley and the books we brought.

He keeps up with me easily, trying to make conversation, asking me anything he can think about and ,to my dismay, I'm answering him.

Surprisingly most of his questions are about school.

He doesn't look excited about it, but he is paying me attention as I explain him how things work here.

"...and that's all you need to know about our school."

I can't help but laugh as he flops to the ground, feigning despair.

"I already feel like I need a vacation and we haven't even started yet."

"Well at least we already know you'll get an A+ on one of the courses"

"Really?"

"Of course. Our theater teacher will love you. It's been ages since someone has acted so overly dramatic in her class. Maybe if you beg her like that she'll pass you right away."

It's not the best joke in history, but Lea laughs at it, playfully elbowing me as he rises from the floor.

"Yeah, maybe you should take theater too. I'm sure they'll need a court jester in one of the plays"

Before I have time to react, he runs off laughing so loudly that everyone in the airport turns to look at us.

"You know I believe they'll choose you for that part too.", I say painting as I catch up with him, my arms hurting a bit from the effort.

We playfully tease each other all the way back to where my mum is waiting.

I've never laughed so much in all my life.

This guy may not be the hottest stick in the fire and he has already proved it to me more than once.

Even so I have to admit that I was wrong about him...Living under the same roof with him might not be so bad.

No.

It will probably be the worst experience of my whole life.

* * *

**Lea:** and this was it everyone the first chapter of Rise with me. We hope you enjoyed

**Isa:** of course they did Lea...it's not everyday someone tries to catch my POV

**NG:** *rubbing her temples due to terrible headache*and now I know why

**Lea:***trying to cover his laughter with his hand*

**Isa:** *twitching eyebrow* what's that supposed to mean?

**Lea:** *circling Isa's shoulders* lighten up Isa she's just not used to your POV plus*whispers to his ear*it's not her fault that you are so uptight*gives grin before running off*

**Isa:** I'll show you who is uptight*starts chasing oh his wheelchair*get back here

**NG:** and here they go again anyway please review and tell me what you think about it, see you soon *turns to Isa and Lea* guys please be careful with that wheelchair I need it later too*chases the duo*


End file.
